Thomas Tries His Best
* Michael Brandon |series=9 |series_no=9.13 |number=221 |released= * 15 October 2005 * 16 October 2005 * 1 February 2006 * 10 March 2007 * 16 October 2007 * 16 July 2008 |previous=Toby Feels Left Out |next=The Magic Lamp}} Thomas Tries His Best is the thirteenth episode of the ninth series. Plot The engines are very busy delivering items to help set up the fair and all are looking forward to it, especially Thomas. However, he is told by the Fat Controller to take some of Farmer McColl's chickens from Dryaw to Brendam. When Thomas arrives at Dryaw, Farmer McColl is not there; his lorry has a flat tyre, so Thomas must wait. Then, James arrives and tells Thomas that he could go over to the fair and be back before Farmer McColl turns up. Thomas agrees with James and leaves Dryaw to see the children at the fair. However, Thomas begins to worry that Farmer McColl might come whilst he is gone or Thomas will be held up by a red signal on the way back, which would make the Fat Controller cross if he is late with the chickens. Thomas puts his job first and reverses back to Dryaw. By the time Farmer McColl arrives at Dryaw with the chickens, it is already evening. Once the chickens are loaded up in his vans, Thomas leaves for Brendam. At Abbey, Thomas meets Gordon, who tells Thomas that if he goes fast he will be on time to see the fair. So when their signals turn green, Gordon departs with the express, closely followed by Thomas who speeds away. However, Gordon's next signal is green whilst Thomas' is red. Thomas brakes hard and the chickens get very cross. As soon as he stops, Thomas remembers that he was told to go slowly with the chickens, which he does for the rest of the journey. By the time he gets to Brendam, it is already night and Thomas knows he will not be able to go to the fair. However, Thomas is asked to get a new generator for the fair. Once there, the generator is unloaded and put to work, bringing the fair back to life. Thomas is very happy that, against all the uncertainties, he is at the fair. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Sir Topham Hatt * The Dockyard Manager * Edward * Henry * Percy * Cranky * Farmer McColl * Toby * Emily * Henrietta * Butch * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Big Mickey Locations * Kellsthorpe Road * Knapford Yards * Maithwaite * Tidmouth Sheds * Dryaw * Brendam Docks * Abbey * Peel * Gordon's Hill Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twentieth episode of ninth series. * A deleted scene is shown in a tenth series interactive segment, Farmer McColl's Farm, in the airing Friendship. In the deleted scene, at night, Emily, having been to the fair and wanting to help, meets Thomas, who still really wants to go to the fair, at a signal and tells him she would take his train so he can go. Unaware that the vans are loaded with chickens, Emily speeds away, much to the discomfort of the chickens. Thomas catches up with her, informs her that the vans contain chickens and tells her that they must go slowly, and thus Emily learns it is better to be slow. * During the scene where Thomas reconsiders his actions, the UK version's narrator speaks in the third person as himself, but in the US version, the narrator speaks in the first person as Thomas. Thomas also does the line in the Japanese version. * Each member of the Steam Team have a specific job for the fair: ** Thomas - Pulling the fairground games and bunting ** Edward and Henry - Pulling the ferris wheel ** Gordon - Pulling the bandstand, helter skelter and fairground tents ** James - Pulling the merry-go-round ** Percy - Pulling the bumper cars ** Toby - Taking the brass band to the fair ** Emily - Pulling the rollercoaster Goofs * At the beginning, Thomas has Percy's whistle sound, and Gordon has Henry's. * When Thomas leaves the station he has one chicken car, but when he arrives at the Docks he has two. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Thomas Tries His Best (magazine story) * Mega Bloks - Thomas at the Sodor Fair * Motor Road and Rail - James and the Merry Go Round In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Ultimate Collection AUS * Little Engines Big Days Out * The Complete Series 9 * 3 Great Adventures DVD Boxsets * 3 Disc Set * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends * Series Nine and Series Ten Double Pack * Series Nine and The Great Discovery Double Pack US * Tales from the Tracks DVD Boxsets * 4-Disc DVD Box Set * Let's Explore with Thomas * Steam Engine Stories * 3 DVD Lunchbox Set DK * The Magic Lamp (Danish DVD) NOR/SWE * Little Trains on a Day Out FIN * The Little Locomotive Excursion CZ * Thomas the Rescuer DVD Boxsets * 11 Great Stories with Thomas and his Friends * Adventure on Rails! CHN * Thomas & Friends - 65 Years - Making Tracks to Great Destinations THA * Thomas & Friends - 65 Years - Making Tracks to Great Destinations * Thomas and Friends - Volume 31 (Thai DVD) JPN * Come Over to Ride Me * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.4 NL * Thomas and Duncan SA * Thomas Tries His Best (DVD) SPN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 7 (Spanish DVD) DVD Boxsets * Second Season (Spanish DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 28 (Hong Kong DVD) * Thomas & Friends - 65 Years - Making Tracks to Great Destinations MYS * The Magic Lamp and Other Adventures * Thomas and the Toy Shop and Other Adventures * Thomas & Friends - 65 Years - Making Tracks to Great Destinations IDN * Thomas and the Toy Shop and other stories TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 15 }} es:Thomas Hace su Mejor Esfuerzo pl:Tomek Bardzo się Stara ru:Томас делает всё возможное Category:Series 9 episodes Category:Episodes